Imperishable Heart
by spacylemon
Summary: "¿Sabes? Lo único que siempre he amado con todo mi ser es el danmaku, mi hakkero y el tomar cosas prestadas. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en querer a alguien más. Es un poco raro, pero ahora... Pero ahora... Yo... Yo realmente no sé bien que hacer con este extraño sentimiento, ze."
1. Un sueño, rojoblanco y fronteras

**Yay, al fin de vuelta por estos lados.**

**Aquí publicando una nueva historia (aunque se que debo acabar las demás, pero la inspiración no me llega..., ya vendrá supongo.), y esta vez es de uno de mis juegos favoritos.**

**No hay mucho que añadir, solo que será una historia un poquito bastante larga, y es un MarisaxAlice (como las adoro), aunque se podrá apreciar otras parejas también.**

**La historia transcurre durante los eventos de "Imperishable Night".**

**Se que casi nadie la leerla, ¡pero no importa! Es la historia que más me ha gustado de todas las que escribí.**

**Y bueno, eso sería todo. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Esa mañana amanecí con la extraña sensación de que algo me invadía por dentro, completamente. Algo así como una fuerza extraña, cargada de un sentimiento pesado y doloroso, tanto, que me levanté sobresaltada de la cama y me llevé la mano al pecho, respirando con dificultad a causa del espasmo que en el sentía. ¿Qué rayos podría ser? Pensé un poco, algo abombada a causa del sueño, típico de cuando recién te levantas, pero no encontré una respuesta rápida a ello.

¿Qué... podría ser?

.

.

.

Fui a por un poco de agua, y al pasar junto a la mesa los ví. Unos hongos alucinógenos que había recogido el día anterior y que dejé sin ninguna clase de envoltorio. Suspiré sonriendo para mi misma, a veces suelo ser tan olvidadiza.

Tomé los hongos y los guardé en un sitio dónde sus efectos no pudieran hacerme pasar otra mala noche.

Me había quedado dormida leyendo uno de los libros que había tomado prestado de la Biblioteca de la Mansión Escarlata, razón por la cual aún me hayaba vestida, solo sin mi sombrero. Me estiré un poco, tomé una mandarina del cuenco central de la mesa y la refregé contra mi delantal un poco, no vaya a ser que las esporas de esos hongos volvieran a afectarme.

Abrí la puerta para salir e irme, pero antes heché una ojeada a mi casa, que era un desastre con todas las letras, pero ¡Que rayos!, no importaba.

—Bien, bien, hora de ir al Templo Hakurei, ze. —solté, y me monté en mi escoba a toda velocidad surcando el bosque y comiendo la fruta.

.

.

.

Al llegar, noté que no había nadie afuera, lo cual me pareció algo raro. Reimu ha de estar aún dormitando, tan el estilo de ella cuando no se presentan problemas en Gensokyo.

Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¡Yo, Reimu! —grité mientras entraba con la mano levantada—.

Ella estaba en la mesa, leyendo muy concentrada lo que parecían libros de ciencias bastante antigüos y con ilustraciones de círculos.

—Ara, Marisa. Por favor permanece en silencio, haces que me desconcentre gritando de esa manera nada más al llegar. —me respondió sin quitarle la vista a los libros—.

Me acerqué a la mesa y me senté sobre el cojín que estaba justo enfrente de Reimu. La miré unos momentos y, aburrida de tanto silencio, tomé uno de los tantos libros y lo atraje para mí mientras con la otra mano sacaba una mandarina de su plato y apoyaba mis pies sobre el borde de la mesa, lo que hizo que Reimu me mirara y cerrara el libro que tenía en manos con brusquedad repentinamente.

—Oye... Marisa... —dijo, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño—.

—¿Mmmh? —musité mientras pelaba la fruta y hojeaba el libro—.

—Para empezar, estoy leyendo algo de suma importancia. Segundo, esas mandarinas —y me quitó la mandarina de la mano— ¡Son mías!

—¡Oye! ¡Que avara, ze!

—¡Tercero! —continuó— ¿¡Por qué diantres entras con los zapatos!? ¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que no lo hagas! ¿Qué no ves que estas en un templo? ¡Que irrespetuosa eres! —decía Reimu a gritos, fastidiada y señalándome—.

—Ya, ya, lo tengo... Cálmate, imagina si vieran a una sacerdotiza gritando de esa manera... Dudo que alguien quiera dejar ofrendas si te ve con este humor... —sonreí y volví a tomar otra mandarina— Además, te fascina tenerme aquí, no lo niegues.

Reimu me miró unos segundos y luego aflojó el semblante suspirando y cruzándose de brazos.

—No tienes remedio Marisa... —dijo dentro del suspiro, y luego volvió a mirarme— Cuarto... ese asiento está ocupado.

—¿Eh?

Justo detrás de mí sentí una presencia de la nada, extraña e incluso poderosa, que me hizo temblar.

—Ho-la... —oí a mis espaldas y sentí un soplido en mi oreja—.

—¡Waah! ¿Pero qué...? —dí un brinco y caí de espaldas, pero antes de golpearme contra el suelo me tomaron de los brazos y me elevaron en el aire—.

—Ara, ara, tranquila... Buenos días, Ma-ri-sa. ¿Me devolverías mi lugar, por favor?

—¿Qué...? ¿Quién...? —dije entrecortadamente y me volteé rápido, volviendo a la normalidad al ver de quien se trataba— Ah, eras tú, Yukari. Si que me he pegado un susto, ze...—sonreí aliviada e incorporándome fuera del cojín para cederle el sitio—.

—Sí, y estamos algo ocupadas, ¿sabes? Así que tú que no tienes nada que hacer podrías ir a molestar a otra parte. —dijo Reimu tan amable como siempre—.

—¿Ocupadas? ¿Con qué? —pregunté llena de curiosidad—.

—Bueno... es algo que ha estado intranquilizándonos a Reimu y a mí desde hace algunas noches... —respondió Yukari, y luego fijó su mirada en mí— ¿Sabes que día es mañana? —preguntó seria—.

—Mmm... A ver, a ver, estamos a fin de semana, ze. Entonces... mañana, mañana es... esto...

—Marisa, se refiere a qué se celebra mañana. Digo, no por nada nos has visto a todos los del pueblo tan ocupados, ¿no? —me dijo Reimu con algo de ironía—.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños?

Reimu se puso de pie golpeando las manos contra la mesa y mirándome.

—¡AAAHH! ¿Dónde rayos vives, eh? No puedes seguir así de despistada e irresponsable, siempre es lo mismo contigo. ¡Es decir... Vamos! —me gritaba y yo la ignoraba intentado descifrar que día sería mañana—.

—Ara, ara, ara, ara... Tranquila, Reimu, ven aquí... —de repente, Yukari tomó a Reimu entre sus brazos llevándola hacía ella y acariciando su cabeza con cariño, lo cual me pareció un poco cursi. Luego, me miró sonriendo— Marisa, mañana se celebra el Festival de Vista de la Luna.

—O-oye... Yu-yukari... —murmuró Reimu sonrojada—.

—¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado. Pues que divertido. Espera...—pensé unos segundos— ¿Hay problemas con ello, ze?

—Sí. Al parecer, por lo que hemos investigado, la Luna que hemos estado viendo desde hace unos días, no es la Luna en realidad.

—¿No es... la Luna? —pregunté confundida. Me sostuve la frente con una mano mientras intentaba comprender— Espera, espera, oye... Explicate mejor, ¿Quieres?

—Lo que quiero decir es que la Luna ha sido reemplazada por otra totalmente falsa, no es real, lo que hará que la noche de Luna llena, que es mañana, no vaya a darse. ¿Entiendes? —explicaba Yukari— Entonces, estamos recopilando toda la información posible para ir y ver que es lo que ha pasado y devolverla a la normalidad.

—Sí. Como dije, lo mejor sería que vayamos de noche y en horario de madrugada, haciendo equipos de al menos dos personas. —interrumpió Reimu, ya safada del agarre de Yukari—.

—¿Equipos? —pregunté extrañada—.

—Sí, al parecer este evento puso a ciertas criaturas de caracter nocturno a la defensiva y se han armado de familiares, los cuales como ya sabes, son inútiles contra phantasms... —añadió Yukari—.

—Sí es así entonces, ¡Reimu, vayamos juntas! Aunque tendrás que subir la velocidad, no voy a esperarte, si te quedas atrás pues lo siento, ze. —le dije a Reimu y le guiñé un ojo—.

Reimu y Yukari me miraron sonriendo y luego intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas.

—Cielos, Marisa, yo ya he arreglado con quien ir, lo siento. —se disculpó la sacerdotiza sin dejar de sonreirme a modo de disculpas—.

—Ah, entiendo... ¿Quién? —pregunté—.

—Conmigo. —respondió rápido Yukari a mi pregunta, tomando de la mano a Reimu—.

—S-sí. Iré con Yukari. —dijo algo apenada, desviando la mirada de Yukari— A-ademas, Marisa, ¿Qué no oyes lo que te dicen? Si Yukari acaba de decir que los phantasms no pueden ver familiares, ¿No es algo obvio? Los equipos deben ir conformados por un humano y un youkai, vampiro, hada, o lo que sea...

—Sí, así que si quieres ir, deberás encontrar a alguien. El horario de partida ideal es por la madrugada.

—Además, saldremos esta misma madrugada. —dijo Reimu mientras caminaba hacía la cocina—¿Marisa, té? ¿Yukari? —nos preguntó desde allá—.

—Sí, por favor.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité sobre la mesa— ¿Esta misma madrugada?

—Sí, bueno, si es que quieres ir. No es obligatorio que vayas, después de todo ya son varios los equipos que van.

—¿Quiénes van? —pregunté con algo de enfado—.

—Yukari y yo, Remilia y Sakuya, y por último Yuyuko y Youmu. —me respondió Reimu mientras venía con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y la depositaba sobre la mesa—.

—¡Mierda! ¡De ninguna manera, ze! ¡Yo iré, a como dé lugar!

Me levanté corriendo de donde estaba sentada, tomé mi escoba y me subí sobre ella, voltéandome mientras me ajustaba el sombrero.

—Pues, eso. Yo iré. Me voy a buscar a alguien con quién ir. Nos vemos en la madrugada, ze. —les sonreí y salí disparada a toda velocidad por la puerta—.

.

.

.

Comencé a tomar altura y a mirar a mi alrededor, buscando, mientras pensaba.

¿Quién podría ser mi acompañante? En Gensokyo hay muchas personas, pero... ¿Cuál sería la mejor para ir conmigo?

Tenía que encontrar a alguien rápido.


	2. Una chica oculta entre libros

**Capítulo 2**

Iba surcando el extenso cielo azul de Gensokyo con una sonrisa llena de plenitud en mi cara. ¡Cómo me gustaba la velocidad! Es una sensación que no muchos entienden ni se dan el placer de apreciar. El percibir las corrientes de aire más altas golpeando contra tu piel y enfriándola, tu ropa moviéndose ferozmente que hasta emite un sonido ensordecedor, competir carreras imaginarias con las aves o hadas que se alarman cuando te ven dirigirte hacía ellas... Todo, simplemente es genial.

Opté por bajar gradualmente de altura, aunque no de velocidad. Al hechar la vista hacía abajo pude divisar el Lago de la Niebla, al cual me iba acercando a medida que iba descendiendo, hasta rozarlo con mi rapidez. Me puse de pie sobre mi escoba, tomé mi sombrero con una mano e incrementé mi agilidad, al punto de hacer estremecer las calmadas aguas que subían tras mi paso, emitiendo salpicaduras y dejando una estela de olas detrás mio.

Cuando me acerqué más a la orilla, ví un bosque en el cual me introducí y me puse a esquivar árboles, metiéndome entre ellos y sus ramas enredadas, girando, saltando y volviendo a caer sobre el palo de la escoba, y así.

Luego, recordé algo.

¡Compañera! Para la misión de esta noche. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de eso? El tiempo pasaba y no era hora de gastarlo divirtiendome. Bueno, al menos, no ahora.

Comencé a sobrevolar alturas de nuevo, esta vez más calmada mientras meditaba.

Así, la primer idea llegó. Sabía perfectamente con quien ir.

Me dirigí a la Mansión Escarlata.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué, pasé por arriba de la puerta de la entrada luego de intentar despertar a la guardiana china que dormía como un tronco apoyada sobre uno de los pilares. Vi una de las ventanas centrales abiertas y no me lo pensé dos veces.

Al fin dentro, me bajé de la escoba y sacudí un poco mi vestido.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —gritó una voz mientras oía pasos que bajaban de la escalera principal—.

—Ah... Soy... ¡Soy yo! ¡Marisa, ze! —respondí alzando la voz y mirando hacía el final de la escalera—.

—Ah, pero si es usted, señorita Kirisame. Pero, no me han dado aviso previo de su visita. ¿Cómo es que...? —se preguntó, con un plumero en una mano y algo ajetreada—.

Esa era Sakuya, el perro... Eh, digo, la sirvienta principal de la Mansión Escarlata, por no decir la esclava personal de Remilia. Experta en la manipulación de cuchillos y dagas y además en detener el tiempo.

—Sí, ¿Te refieres a China? Duerme... —señalé hacía la ventana con el pulgar— Decidí mejor no despertarla, se la veía tan tranquila... —respondí con una sonrisa—.

—Esa... floja. Durmiendo otra vez, grr... —murmuró, más para ella misma que para mí—.

—Oye Sakuya, ¿Se encuentra Patchy aquí? —pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta, era obvio que ella estaba aquí—.

—¡Ah! —dijo Sakuya sorprendida saliendo de sí— La señorita Patchouli-sama se encuentra, como siempre, leyendo en su biblioteca. Puede entrar a verla sin problemas, después de todo no creo que se moleste si es usted quien interrumpe su lectura.

—Pues claro que no le molestaré, da ze.

Sakuya no dejaba de mirar hacía la ventana con enfado, seguro quería salir a reprender a Meiling por estar holgazaneando. Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención y le sonreí.

—Lo siento, señorita Kirisame, no podré escoltarla hasta allí. Tengo algo que atender. —dijo oscureciendo la voz, y mientras tomaba uno de los cuchillos del seguro de su pierna, desapareció—

Vaya, este tipo de situaciones siempre me hacían reir muchísimo.

Me acerqué a la ventana y vi a Meiling sosteniendose la cabeza y haciendo muchisimas reverencias mientras Sakuya le decía cosas a modo de militar.

Me carcajeé al ver la escena y al terminar fui hacía la biblioteca.

.

.

.

Abrí la enorme y pesada puerta de una patada, cualquiera habría jurado que esta estaba bloqueada, pero para mí eso no suponía ningún problema.

—¡Oy, Patchy! ¿Estás aquí? He venido de visita, ¡de visita! —grité mientras caminaba por los pasillos repletos de estantes enormes llenos de libros, cuando uno de ellos llamó mi atención— Hey, no he leído este, tal vez debería... —heché un vistazo hacía mis costados y tomé el libro con la intención de meterlo entre mis ropas—.

—Ya has leído ese libro, te lo presté el mes pasado. —dijo detrás de mí. Sin duda era ella, su voz monótonamente baja me lo decía— Marisa, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames de esa manera por favor, llámame por mi nombre completo.

—¡Patchy! Ahí estabas... Te estaba buscando, ¿es que no me has oído llegar, ze?

Patchouli era una de mis grandes amigas, solía venir y visitarla siempre en mis tiempos libres o cuando Reimu me hechaba del templo. Ella era una de esas personas que no conversan mucho a no ser de que se trate de un tema que a ella realmente le interese, como hechizos sobre magia o spellcards. Nos pasabamos tardes (y noches también) intercambiando análisis sobre libros que ambas habíamos leído. A pesar de su poco interés en otras cosas y su desganada manera de hablar y actuar, me encantaba estar con ella. Sus ojos adquirían un extraño brillo cuando hablaba, y yo amaba eso. Es por eso que intentaba sacarle siempre conversación para que ella me hable, y me hable, y me hable, por horas y horas y horas. Disfrutaba muchísimo eso.

—Claro que te oí, haces siempre un escándalo cada vez que vienes. —comenzó a caminar y yo la seguía atrás, hojeaba un libro como si estuviese buscando algo que ya ha leído en él— Y bien, ¿Qué es esta vez?

—Ah, ¿cómo que qué es esta vez? He venido a pasar un buen momento contigo, oye. —desvié mi vista a uno de los estantes y ví otro título interesante— Oh, este parece que no lo he leído...

—Lo has leído. Has leido más de un cuarto de mis libros. —al terminar de decir esto, se detuvo en seco y se dió la vuelta— Sin contar los que te has llevado sin permiso y que por cierto aún no me has devuelto.

Sonreí y me le acerqué sigilosamente. Necesitaba hacer esto.

—O-oye...

—Patchouli... ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?

—T-tonta... —esquivó mis ojos y miró hacía un costado hechándose hacía atrás— N-no trates de persuadirme y cambiar de tema, Marisa.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos con una sonrisa. Me acerqué aún más y pegué mi frente a la de ella. Podía sentir como su respiración se irregularizaba. Abrí mis ojos y nos miramos una a la otra.

—Lo digo enserio. Me encantan tus ojos, ze.

—N-no digas ese tipo de cosas tan vergonzosas. —balbuceó e interpuso el libro que traía entre nuestros ojos—.

—Es la verdad. —solté, y lentamente agarré el libro sobre su mano y comencé a bajarlo hasta que sentí que este cayó al suelo—.

—Ma...Marisa... E-espera...

Patchouli si que era hermosa, es algo que siempre supe pero que a veces me hacía actuar de manera extraña, como en este caso. No era algo que sucediese muy a menudo, pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo solo era una broma para mi deleite y para el de ella.

Un día de estos la sacaría de esta oscura biblioteca y la llevaría a volar conmigo para ver el atardecer juntas.

De pronto, supe que algo no andaba bien... Otra vez.

Patchouli se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a tocer.

—¡Patchouli! —me alarmé y me agaché rápidamente. La tomé entre mis hombros para ayudarla a estar de pie—.

—Ma-marisa... Me... falta... Me falta el aire. —modulaba entre suspiros ahogados, totalmente agotada y empujándome para alejarme de ella con una mano— E-espera un momento...

Ella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, cada vez más lento, volviendo a su respiración normal. Tomó unos minutos para que esto pase. Yo la miraba con toda la preocupación en mi rostro y mi cuerpo tenso.

Al volver a la normalidad, Patchouli se quitó su gorro y me miró.

—Marisa... Sabes que siempre que haces eso se me cierra el pecho... —me dijo algo apenada—.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! Pérdoname... No volveré a hacerlo, ze. —respondí rápido y con algo de culpa— ¿Quieres algo? Esto... ¿agua? ¿Te abro una ventana? ¡Lo siento de verdad Patchy, ze!

Corrí a abrir la ventana más cercana, y mientras la abría miré el cielo y comencé a pensar.

Ella era alguien demasiado importante para mí, y por más que la quisiera tanto, este problema hacía que una simple broma acabara de la peor manera. Era algo que me entristecia y enfurecía al mismo tiempo. ¿Por que alguien como ella debía tener un problema así? No era justo. Ni siquiera podía salir al patio sin tener a alguien que esté pendiente de ella... Era muy triste.

—No, descuida. No necesito nada. Solo... —y se acercó a mi abrazándome por la espalda— Solo quédate conmigo y tómatelo con calma. ¿Sí?

—Patchy... —susurré tomando su mano por sobre mi hombro—.

—Por favor no me llames de esa manera.

Nos quedamos así un momento, mirando el enorme jardín de la entrada por la ventana.

Podía sentir su cálida respiración en mi oreja, y esto, junto con el hecho de saber que ella se encontraba bien, me tranquilizó y ecualizó al punto de acompasar la mía con la de ella.

—Creo que me faltan vitaminas... —murmuró riéndose—.

—Hierro. Y claro que te falta, si te la pasas aquí escondida en la oscuridad leyendo y leyendo. Estoy casi segura que ni siquiera comes.

—Bebo té rojo mientras leo.

—Eso no es comida, ze.

—El té rojo, ¿sabes? es la infusión más consumida por los occidentales, posee propiedades revitalizantes y además favorece a...

Me di la vuelta y la tomé entre mis brazos, interrumpiendo lo que decía. Patchy hablaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, siempre lo hacía cada vez que le agarraba un ataque.

—¿Ma-marisa? O-oye... No lo hagas, sino...

—Basta. —la miré fijamente a los ojos seria— Quiero sacarte de aquí.

—¿Q-qué? Yo... Sabes perfectamente que yo no puedo salir. —dijo y desvió su mirada llena de tristeza—.

—Yo... cuando vuelva... Patchouli... —suspiré e intenté encontrar las palabras justas para lo que quería decirle— Prómeteme que me dejarás sacarte de aquí, al menos un día.

Ella me miraba con sus ojos púrpuras bien abiertos, sus pupilas se movían como si estuviesen buscando algo dentro de mis ojos.

—Marisa... Yo... no puedo. —comenzó a decir, y cuando estaba a punto de prostestar, puso su dedo índice entre mis labios y me sonrió— ¿A dónde vas, por cierto?

—Por favor, promételo. —exigí—.

—¿A dónde vas? —insistió con el mismo tono de voz—.

—Iré a resolver el conflicto con la luna falsa. Lo resolveré, y luego volveré aquí por tí. ¿Entiendes? Sólo un día... Por favor... —le supliqué mirándola fijamente—.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta, pero Patchouli estaba llorando. No sé como, pero ella sólo lloraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo. Temí ante la idea de que mis palabras le estaban haciendo daño, y la volví a tomar de los hombros, preocupada.

Ella negó con la cabeza como si diciendo "todo está bien",se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de su vestido, suspiró fuertemente y luego volvió a sonreir.

—Lo prometo. —respondió, y yo suspiré feliz—.

.

.

.

Nos recostamos sobre los cojines ubicados al fondo de la biblioteca; el sitio favorito de Patchouli, leyendo cada una un libro, tomadas de la mano.

Al final, pude leer ese libro que había llamado mi atención.

Luego de unas horas, Patchy cerró su libro y yo me giré para mirarla.

—Realmente desearía ir contigo... Pero, ya sabes, esto del asma no me permite pelear por mucho tiempo, asi que no te sería de mucha ayuda y solo te estorbaría.

—No te preocupes. —me incorporé fuera de la montaña de almohadas y me puse de pie, sostuve mi sombrero y le sonreí— Yo lo lograré, digo, ¡Soy la mejor y más normal maga, da ze!

Ella sonrió y se levantó, indicándome que le de la mano para ayudarle.

—Claro que lo eres.

—Bueno, no quisiera, pero debo irme. Aún tengo que encontrar con quien ir.

—Sí. Sera mejor que lo hagas, se que de noche ciertas hadas y youkais nocturnos se refuerzan cuando dan eclipses lunares, por lo que puedo confirmarte con toda seguridad que en este caso ha de ser similar, debido a la ausencia de la Luna. —hablaba seria e inteligente, tal y como a mi me encantaba—.

—¡Sí! Bien... —me subí a la escoba y apunté hacía la ventana— ¡Nos vemos cuando regrese, ze! —y salí rápido por la ventana.

.

.

.

Cuando me encontraba unos cuantos metros lejos de la mansión, me di la vuelta y ella seguía mirándome a través del cristal. Le sonreí y llevé mi mano a mi boca para que me oyera.

—¡Recuerda, Patchy! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Te sacaré de allí, ze!

No escuché bien lo que me respondió, pero por lo que pude leer de sus labios dijo algo como "por favor no me llames de esa manera".

Y así, volé rápido fuera del area de la Mansión Escarlata, con una enorme sonrisa atravesando mi rostro.


	3. Una pequeña vampira encerrada

**Capítulo 3**

Volaba con una suave brisa de mediatarde sobre mí, aún con la última imagen de Patchouli sonriéndome desde el suelo con un libro entre sus manos. Suspiré resignada, al final seguía sin saber con quien ir a devolver la luna a la normalidad.

Podía ver todo Gensokyo desde mi escoba, y dejé la vista fija en el Templo Hakurei. ¡No podía dejar que ella me ganara! Yo tenía que llegar primero y vencer al (o mejor dicho la) responsable de todo este embrollo, y al final regresar y burlarme de Reimu mientras todas me recibían con una gran fiesta, bebidas, baile, etc.

Mientras me imaginaba toda la escena en mi cabeza, recordé un pequeño pero para nada menor detalle. Me detuve en seco a pensarlo unos minutos, y, aunque no fuera la mejor idea e incluso fuera bastante arriesgado, me decidí.

Así, cambié de dirección y apunté hacía donde venía.

.

.

.

De nuevo, no tuve problema alguno para entrar a la mansión. Subí las enormes y alfombradas escaleras, que parecían interminables. Caminé por un extenso pasillo, visualizando la cantidad de puertas que había. ¿Qué acaso necesitaban hacer tantas habitaciones? Ni que viviera tanta gente aquí.

A pesar de ello, estaba segura que ninguna de estas era "su habitación".

Agotadísima de pasar por ese enorme y aburrido pasillo, de lejos vi lo que parecía ser el final. Suspiré de alegría, pero parecía volverse todo más oscuro a medida que me iba acercando.

Al final, hasta que mis ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, vi una enorme puerta de metal con cerrojo, reforzada hasta donde te lo imagines. Ni una cucaracha podría entrar allí. Ponía un enorme letrero que decía "NO ENTRAR SIN AUTORIZACIÓN". Vaya, si me lo dicen así, entonces tendré que investigar.

Cuando intenté abrir la puerta, estaba completamente bloqueada. La pateé varias veces pero no parecía servir de algo.

No podía irme sin intentarlo.

Saqué el hakkero de mi bolsillo, me alejé unos cuantos metros y apunté.

Ojalá no causara demasiados destrozos, sino, se darían cuenta de que yo estaba aquí.

—¡MASTER SPARK!

Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta estaba completamente hecha añicos, y así pude pasar.

Desconcertada vi que dentro había otro pasillo, completamente vacío, aún más oscuro y lleno de polvo.

Una única puerta me dio a entender que al fin había llegado.

Más bien, parecía una especie de caja fuerte, con una pequeña ventana blindada casi a la altura de mi nariz y una especie de abertura plegable por abajo que se me asemejó bastante a una puerta para perros.

Finalmente, aquí era.

.

.

.

Tomé un poco de aire y hablé claro pero suavemente al mismo tiempo.

—¿Flandre? Oye... ¿estás ahí adentro?

No oí nada, asi que pegué el oído a la puerta y volví a intentarlo.

—Flan, ¿está es tu habitación, ze?

Pero seguía sin obtener respuesta.

Me puse de pie y asomé los ojos por la ventana, pero tampoco pude ver nada, estaba totalmente oscuro dentro. ¿Acaso me había equivocado? No podía ser, después de todo, ¿qué no se suponía que ella estaba... encerrada?

De repente, dos orbes de un rojo brillante aparecieron frente a mi, lo que hizo que del susto fuera a parar al suelo.

—Sabía que eras tú, el sonido de tu voz es inconfundible...—dijo a través de la puerta con su voz de niña pequeña—.

—¡Flandre! ¿Cómo has estado? —grité alegremente mientras volvía a ponerme de pie y miraba por la ventanilla. Ella sonreía luciendo sus pequeños y afilados dientes—.

—Estoy muy bien, pero... ¿por qué has venido? ¿te han dejado entrar o es que acaso puedo salir? ¿Has venido a jugar conmigo? —hizo un silencio— Vaya... ¡qué divertido! ¡Vamos a jugar! Tan... divertido... —decía y noté como su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y su voz se volvía más baja—.

Ella empezó a reirse a carcajadas.

Flandre era una vampira, la menor de dos hermanas. Nunca llegué a saber si Remilia la tenía encerrada o si ella misma optaba por mantener este estilo de vida, después de todo, nadie quería pasar tiempo con ella, y de verdad que tenían sus razones.

Me repetí interiormente el significado de la palabra "jugar", y lo comparé con el uso que Flandre le daba a esa palabra. Creo que eran bastante diferentes.

—¿Jugar? ¡No, que va! Vine por un asunto que se ha dado en Gensokyo y que tiene a todos preocupados, ya sabes, problemas y eso. —apoyé mi espalda contra la puerta y llevé mis manos a mi nunca— Nunca está tranquilo Gensokyo, ze.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a la luna de mentira? —me preguntó llena de curiosidad. Noté que su voz estaba a la misma altura que yo, por lo que comprendí que ella también se había puesto de espaldas contra la puerta—.

—Sí. Oye... ¿cómo sabes eso, ze? Digo... Estás aquí... encerrada... —pregunté con algo de duda—.

—Hermana mayor me lo ha contado.

—¿Hablas con ella?

Flandre rió por un momento.

—¡Claro que sí, es Hermana mayor! Todos los días ella y Sakuya vienen y beben té conmigo por las noches. A veces también viene Patchouli, y otras veces también viene Meiling y juega conmigo, aunque siempre me deja con ganas de seguir jugando. —rió, y yo me imaginé a china siendo perseguida por una energética vampira y también reí— Hermana mayor me cuenta las cosas que suceden afuera de la mansión. —hizo una pausa— Me ha contado que ahora llevas el cabello más largo, Marisa. Debes verte muy linda.

—Vaya... Sí... —tomé un mechón de mi cabello y lo miré— Es cierto, no lo he cortado en un buen tiempo. Se me olvida hacerlo, je.

Me dejé caer sobre la puerta y me senté en el suelo mientras Flan y yo hablábamos. Podía oír su voz muy cerca, asi que sabía que ella también estaba sentada. Sino fuese por la puerta, estariamos espalda con espalda.

Luego, sentí un sonido chirriante y vi la pequeño mano de Flandre saliendo de la puertilla para perro de abajo.

—Dame tu mano.

—C-claro, ze.

Le di mi mano a Flan, y ella la tomó entre las suyas un momento. Su piel era muy pálida y algo fría, pero no le quitaba ternura para nada.

—Es... tan cálida. —dijo murmurando, casi en un susurro—.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella tomó mi brazo y lo jaló hacía dentro con mucha fuerza, haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza contra la puerta.

—¡Rayoz, ze! ¡Flandre, suéltame! —le grité enfadada a causa del golpe que me había dado—.

—Es tan cálida... —dijo ignorándome, y sentí su nariz haciendo contacto con mi muñeca. — Y su aroma es tan... dulce. Tu aroma, Marisa, es igual al día en que nos conocimos, pero ahora... puedo sentirlo cerca mío. Siempre había querido hacer esto... —hablaba de modo pausado, y sentí su mejilla entre la palma de mi mano—.

Sonreí ante el contacto. Sabía bien que Flandre estaba loca, o como diría Reimu, "emocionalmente inestable", pero aún así no dejaba de ser una niña pequeña, necesitaba amigos y de vez en cuando una demostración de cariño. ¿Acaso alguien la abrazaba, jugaba con ella o hablaba de cosas sin sentido? Estaba completamente segura que no tenía a nadie con quien hacer estas cosas, podía jurar que se sentía muy sola dentro de esa oscura habitación.

Acaricié su rostro con cariño, ella me sostenía y estaba abrazada a mi brazo, como si temiera que en cualquier momento yo fuera a safarme. No podía verla, pero podía notar como ella sonreía e incluso creo que tenía sus ojos cerrados. Ella estaba llena de tranquilidad, y eso me hacía sentir inexplicablemente feliz.

.

.

.

—Incluso puedo oírla... —dijo rompiendo el largo silencio—. Se mueve, muy rápido.

—¿Mmm? ¿Se mueve muy rápido? ¿El qué, ze? —pregunté confundida—.

Flandre se aferró más a mi brazo, esta vez lo abrazaba contra su pecho con fuerza y jugaba con mis dedos entrelazándolos con los suyos.

—Tu sangre. Corre muy rápido. Pero no siento que tengas miedo, y eso me gusta. —me respondió calmada—.

Allí me detuve a pensar y a recapacitar mi alocada idea. ¿Flandre, mi acompañante? No, definitivamente no. ¿Nada más en que estaba pensando? Aunque a veces me pareciera un poco cruel y triste, el hecho de que ella estuviera encerrada aquí era por algo. Aún recuerdo lo muchísimo que me costó derrotarla hace algunos años. Imaginármela fuera de su "celda", a cielo abierto, causando un enorme caos a quien se cruzara en su camino, me hizo temblar un poco.

Pero, al final, yo sabía que ella no tenía malas intenciones, y sabía que no era su culpa ser así.

Sonreí para mi misma y tomé su pequeña mano.

—Oy, ¿sabes? A mi también me gustó verte hoy Flan.

—¿Por qué dices eso de la nada? ¿Es que ya te vas? —me preguntó con algo de tristeza en su voz—.

—Esto, sí, debería. Tengo que encontrar con quien ir a la Luna.

—¿No puedo ir contigo?

—Mmm, a mi me gustaría mucho, pero tu hermana y Sakuya no van a dejarme hacerlo, lo sé.

—Quisiera ir contigo, y hacer que muchas hadas hagan "kyuu", eso sería divertido. Matar... hadas con Marisa... Sí. ¡Debe ser muy divertido! —murmuraba, otra vez con esa extraña voz—.

—Ah, yo no mato hadas. —me reí nerviosa— Solo les doy una lección. No se trata de matar ni hacer volar en pedazos a nadie, ¿entiendes?

—No. No lo entiendo.

—Esto... Bueno, otro día podré explicartelo mejor. —hize ademán de levantarme, pero Flan hacía mucha fuerza y no podía— Oy, Flan, ya debo irme, suéltame.

Se quedó en silencio un momento.

—¿Flandre...? Oy... —jalaba mi brazo pero ella no quería soltarlo, y yo comenzaba a perder la paciencia— Flandre, anda, debo irme, suel-

—¡No quiero! —me interrumpió gritando—. ¡Quedate conmigo! ¡Prometo portarme bien! ¡Por favor Marisa, quédate conmigo! Podemos... podemos pedirle la llave a Hermana mayor y puedes entrar y podemos hacer muchas cosas. Eres... ¡eres la única con quien me gusta hablar! —gritaba y se abrazaba a mi brazo con firmeza. Pude sentir sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mi piel—.

—Prometo volver a venir. —le dije con voz tranquila—.

—Mentira. No lo harás, por eso no te soltaré, y te quedarás aquí conmigo para siempre. —decía llorando—.

—No miento. ¡Vendré a verte ni bien regrese! ¡Es una promesa, da ze!

—...

—Flan...

—¿Lo... lo prometes?

—Claro. Lo prometo. —dije sonriendo—.

—Todos los días.

—¿Ah?

—Ven a verme y a hablar conmigo todos los días.

—Ah... —reí sin saber que decir— P-pero eso...

—¡No te soltaré! —chilló—.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Vendré todos los días! —grité con algo de fastidio—.

Pude oirla emitir una pequeña risa de su parte que nos convenció y tranquilizó a ambas. Al final, yo también reí con ella.

—Bien, te soltaré, pero antes... —hizo un silencio y sentí el aire caliente de su respiración sobre mi muñeca—.

Sentí un dolor en ella casi imperceptible, como si fuera una punzada pero con efecto anesteciante. Me quejé sin moverme y al instante el dolor desapareció. Retiré mi mano rápído y la miré.

Dos hilillos de sangre muy delgados caían lentamente. Ahí entendí que la pequeña hermana de Remilia me había dado un mordisco, aunque no sentí que me extrayera sangre para nada.

—Un recuerdo. —dijo, acompañado de una risita— Sabía que era dulce...


	4. Una china, un hada idiota y una tengu

**En realidad no me gustó como me quedó este capítulo, pero bueno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Salí del oscuro y oculto pasillo que daba con la habitación de la pequeña Flandre; la hermana menor de Remilia. Caminaba con mi escoba en mano mientras tenía la otra extendida, sin poder dejarla de mirarla hipnotizada, observando la mordida que ella me había dado unos minutos atrás.

¿Acaso esto sería una muestra de... afecto? No lo sé. Cosas de vampiros.

.

.

.

Llegué a la sala central y opté por salir por la puerta de la Mansión, tal y como una humana ordinaria haría.

Luego de caminar por ese enorme e innecesario jardín, llegué a la puerta final que mantenía a la Mansión rodeada de unas rejas tan largas que sí o sí habría que saber volar para pasarlas.

Al abrir el portón, Meiling pegó un salto hacía mí dirección con una extraña postura de arte marcial.

—¡Gyaaaaah! —al ver que solo se trataba de mi, se incorporó y suspiró—.

—Hola, Meiling. Te veo muy alerta ahora, ze. —me burlé con una sonrisa—.

—Joo... Marisa, he tenido problemas por tu culpa, ¿lo sabes no? —preguntó con algo de tristeza fingida—.

—No, lo siento. No lo sé.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? No lo entiendo... ¿Qué acaso no entraste mientras estaba en mi descanso? —comenzó a decir con tono de confusión— O quizá .. no eras tú, y era un impostor queriendo entrar a la Mansión. ¡Oh no! ¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Iré a avisarle a Sakuya! —hizo ademán de irse corriendo—.

Enserio, ¿tan tonta era esta china?

—Ah, Meiling espera. Si era yo, tonta... Olvídalo. —le dije tomándola del brazo para que no se fuera—.

—Ah, ya. Era una broma, que chistosa eres Marisa, jaja.

—Por cierto... ¿Descanso? Tú no tienes descanso, eres la guardiana de esta Mansión, debes estar alerta siempre, da ze. —me quejé con tono de broma pero seria al mismo tiempo—.

—Oh... Ya lo sé... —suspiró decepcionada—.

Y justo en ese momento, se volvió a encender algo dentro de mí. Sonreí con malicia.

—Oye, Meiling... ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

—¿Mañana? Déjame pensar... —dijo mientras miraba el cielo con su dedo índice en la punta de sus labios. Vaya, de verdad es una idiota...— Mmm no, solo cuidar la entrada. Ah, y jugar con la señorita Flandre. —al pronunciar esto último tembló y se tomó los brazos— Jugar... con Flandre... —repitió asustada—.

—Ah, claro. Que divertido. Oye, ¿entonces puedes venir conmigo?

—¿Ahora? ¿A dónde?

—¡Ahora no! A lo del conflicto lunar, mañana. Me imagino estás enterada.

—Ah, sí. He escuchado a las hadas y pequeños youkais hablando de ello. Una de esas hadas dijo que ella resolvería el problema sola, ¿Te imaginas un hada tan fuerte? Jajaja

—Ese no era el punto... —dije suspirando— Concéntrate en lo que te acabo de decir, ze.

—Vaya. Mmm... Me serviría de entrenamiento ir contigo. —meditó unos momentos, y luego me miró con una sonrisa— ¡Sí!

—¿De verdad? ¡Genial, ze! Vendré mañana por tí, estate lista. —grité emocionada mientras estaba por salir corriendo para irme, pero me choqué con algo—.

O alguien mejor dicho... Rayos.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó con autoridad—.

—Sa-Sakuya... —respondió Meling petrificada—.

—Dah... Sakuya, avisa si vas a aparecer, ze. —dije molesta y refregandome la nariz—.

—¡Llámame con respeto, soy tu superiora! —ordenó a Meiling de brazos cruzados y mirándola enfadada, ignorándome a mí por supuesto—.

—¡S-si! ¡Sakuya-sama! —gritó nerviosa china—.

—¿Por qué tanta seriedad? Oigan... —solté yo extrañada—.

Sakuya no quitaba la vista de Meiling la cual temblaba pero no aflojaba la compostura de soldado que había adquirido ni bien la maid hizo aparición.

—¿A dónde estas pensando ir tú? ¡Tú deber es cuidar que nada ni nadie se acerque a la Mansión!

—P-pero es que... Marisa dijo... —balbuceaba mientras me señalaba—.

—Oye, oye, hazte cargo de tus actos Meiling, eso de echar culpas no es nada lindo. —le dije con mis brazos sobre la cabeza—.

—¡No hay peros! ¡Deja de holgazanear! Mientras tú estas aquí hablando alguien podría entrar tranquilamente por esa puerta. —dijo la maid señalando la enorme puerta de barrotes gigantes—.

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Eso no sucederá! ¡Kyaa! —y se volteó con esa extraña posición de batalla de nuevo, dándole la espalda a la puerta— Lo siento Marisa, no podré ir, me tienen como esclava aquí. —susurró Meiling sin mirarme—.

—¡Escuché eso!

—Ah, Sakuya, que cruel eres. —resoplé molesta—.

—Lo siento, Marisa-san, Meiling no puede abandonar su labor aquí, mucho menos ahora que Ojou-sama y yo nos iremos. —me dijo más tranquila. ¿Tenía acaso dos personalidades?—.

—Ojou-sama dijo que ella iría sola... —habló por lo bajo china—.

Sakuya la miró y Meiling emitió un grito ahogado.

—¡Tú cállate! ¡Y continúa cuidando que nadie entre!

—¡S-sí!

—Rayos... yo mejor me largo de aquí.

—¿Ya te irás? ¿No quieres pasar a beber un poco de té? Estoy segura de que a Ojou-sama le encantará la idea. Al igual que a Flandre-sama.

—Na, olvídalo. Tengo cosas que hacer. —me subí a la escoba y las miré a ambas— En fin, adiós. Ah, suerte Sakuya.

—Gracias, Marisa-san. Suerte para tí también.

Cuando comenzé a tomar vuelto, Meiling gritó.

—¡Buena suerte, Marisa! ¡Tú puedes, dales duro! Auch, eso dolió, Sakuya. —oí a mis espaldas y solo pude reír con eso—.

.

.

.

Volví a sobrevolar el lago, esta vez calmada y pensante.

En eso, oí algo que me seguía a gran velocidad, y al mirar atrás noté un enorme pico de hielo que venía hacía mí.

—¡Ah! —lo esquivé y vi como se perdió en la distancia— ¿Qué rayos...? —y me di la vuelta—.

—¡Tú! ¡Deja de alborotar mi lago o te congelaré! —gritó una pequeña voz infantil—.

Cuando la vi bien, me decepcioné un poco. Pero sí solo era un hada. Estaba cruzada de brazos y sonreía con autosuficiencia. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Oye... ¿Por qué me atacas? —pregunté aburrida—.

—¡Porque es la segunda vez que pasas por aquí! ¡Tenle más respeto a mi lago o tendrás problemas!

—¿Así que el lago es tuyo?

—Jm... Sí. ¿Sabes...? Estas delante de alguien muy muy poderoso. —se halagó a sí misma—.

—Vaya... ¿Quién será...? —pregunté con mi mano sobre mi vista y volteaba hacía todas las direcciones— Yo no veo a nadie...

—¡Ah! ¡Está delante tuyo, idiota! —protestó enojada. Esto era divertido—.

—Si, claro. Oye, a todo esto, ¿Nos conocemos? Digo, si eres "muy muy poderosa" entonces ya debo de haberme enfrentado a tus extraordinarios poderes, ¿No es así?

—¡Ja! Claro que sí. Que sepas que hemos combatido no una sino dos veces. ¡Dos veces! —he hizo el símbolo de la paz con sus dedos—.

Increíble. Un hada que sabía contar.

—¿Y quién ganó? —pregunté seria—.

—...

—...

—¡Eso no importa! —volvió a gritar, era demasiado escandalosa para solo ser un hada— Por cierto, ¿A dónde vas tú con tanta prisa? ¿Qué no sabes que este lago es conocido por ser tranquilo?

—Busco a alguien que me acompañe a la luna.

—¡¿A la Luna?! —dijo sorprendida— Oh... Curiosamente ando sin nada que hacer. Estas de suerte, puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda, pero solo por hoy. —decía otra vez con ese tono adulador—.

—No gracias.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Tú...! —y un aura fría apareció a su alrededor— ¡Toma esto!

El hada me lanzó su ataque de picos de hielo y, obviamente, yo los esquivé a todos sin problemas. Que aburrido, siempre era la misma cosa con las hadas.

—Hey, ¿cómo lo llamas? —pregunté gritando, pues estábamos ya algo distanciadas—.

—¿Eh? I-icicle fall...

—Que nombre tan idiota. Oye, tengo que irme, ze. Un gusto jugar contigo. ¡Adiós! —y despegué a toda velocidad con el hakkero entre las pajas de la escoba—.

—¡Eres una idiotaaaaaaa! —escuché a la distancia—.

.

.

.

Algo fastidiada, me detuve en un claro y me senté sobre una roca a las orillas de un río. Noté el césped y me pareció mejor idea recostarme un poco.

Miré las nubes pasar, y el sol cada vez estaba más y más cerca de llegar a las montañas. Me estaba quedando sin tiempo y eso me sacaba de mis casillas.

Ya me estaba quedando sin recursos, ¿Terminaría yendo sola al final? No es que ese fuera un problema para mí, pero...

...

Y lentamente fui quedándome dormida...

...

...

...

...

...

...Oí varios "click" detrás mío y me levanté sobresaltada.

—¡¿Quién es, ze?! ¿Que acaso una no puede dormir siquiera? —vociferé algo adormilada, pues odiaba que me despierten—.

—Ayayayay... Esta última si que no ha salido bien para nada. No deberías haberte movido... —habló alguien entre la alta maleza. Cuando la ví bien era una tengu con un curioso artefacto en sus manos—.

Y no era cualquier tengu.

—Ah, la del periódico. Me asustaste. —me rasqué la cabeza y bostecé mientras me estiraba— Espero que no escribas algo de mí que me perjudique o me haga quedar como una criminal, ze. He leído tus artículos sobre mí... —le dije mientras con mis dedos masajeaba mi sien para despabilarme—.

—Sino haces nada raro entonces no escribiré algo así de tí.

—Si claro, ze. Tú siempre lo exageras todo.

—No es cierto. Yo sólo digo la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Es el lema de los tengu. Todo lo que observo y documento es para el Bunbunmaru, el cual te mantiene a tí y a todos los habitantes de Gensokyo informados.

—Aya, ya acéptalo. Nadie lee ese periódico a no ser que sea para enfadarse cuando habla de uno mismo.

—De cualquier forma... Je, oye —se acercó a mi sigilosamente y sospechosa— he oído que mañana partirán tres equipos para arreglar el problema lunar. ¿Irás tú también? Si es así, ¿me permites hacerte unas preguntas previas a tu viaje?

—Uff... —soplé algo triste— yo creo que no iré, ze.

—Oh, ya veo... —dijo triste ella también— ¿Por qué no irás? Tú y Reimu son las que siempre van a ver este tipo de problemas.

—No tengo con quien. —la miré— Eres una tengu muy fuerte, ¿ze? ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —le dije con algo de entusiasmo—.

—Lo siento, no puedo. Mi periódico no se escribe solo, y debo escribirlo todos los días. ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas con quién? Hay muchas a quienes puedes pedirles que vayan contigo.

—Preferentemente debe ser alguien no-humano, y además muy fuerte. No puedo ir con un hada o un youkai tonto. —respondí en un suspiro y cruzé los brazos sobre mis rodillas— ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo ir sola... En realidad puedo, pero...

—Oye, y ese alguien... ¿Puede ser un youkai cualquiera? —preguntó con misterio en su voz—.

—Claro... mientras sea fuerte. —cuando presté atención a su mirada supe que tenía algo en mente. Los tengu son muy rápidos hasta para pensar— ¿Tienes una idea, ze?

—Ayer conocí una youkai. Es una titiritera, maneja muñecas. Vive cerca de tu casa, Marisa, en el Bosque Mágico.

—¿Ah? Que yo sepa solo vivo yo ahí y más adentro viven algunas hadas traviesas, pero después de eso nadie más. ¿Estás segura Aya?

—Ayayay, claro que lo estoy. ¡Deberías ir con ella! Los tengu podemos detectar las energías de los demás, y créeme que esa youkai es muy poderosa.

—¡¿De verdad lo estas diciendo?! ¿Segura que es fuerte? —pregunté contenta y apresurada—.

—¡Sí que lo es! —hizo un silencio— Aunque es... un poco extraña. Déjame advertirte de ella Marisa...

—¡Genial, ze! Dime por dónde vive. —grité interrumpiéndola—.

—Espera, espera, Marisa. Debo decirte algo sobre esa youkai...

—¡Aya, no tengo tiempo para eso! ¡Ya va a oscurecer! —miré el cielo a lo lejos y me precipité aún más— Olvidalo, yo buscaré su casa. Aya, muchisimas gracias por la información, ze.

Y sin dejar a la tengu hablar, me fui rápido hacía el Bosque Mágico.

.

.

.

No había tiempo, debía encontrar a esa youkai y decirle que fuera conmigo. Después de todo, ¿Quién no querría ir al festival de Luna? No había manera de que se negara a ir conmigo.


	5. Final (y comienzo) de la felicidad

**Capítulo 5 – Alice's POV**

Estaba en un espacio extraño, pesado, muy oscuro y frío, repleto de láseres azulinos que evitaban que el lugar se viera de un negro infinito. Aún así, por alguna razón, no sentía miedo, sino que me sentía bien, el sitio era confortable, a gusto, casi como si... casi como si estuviera en casa.

Aunque... un punzante dolor en mi pecho hacía que no estuviera del todo tranquila.

Comencé a caminar entre las tinieblas silenciosas, las cuales, a medida que avanzaba, gradualmente iban desvaneciéndose, y en su lugar una luz cristalina iba reemplazando toda esa oscuridad.

Un flash me cegó, me cubrí instintivamente los ojos con el brazo hasta que estos se abrieron de poco para acostumbrarse a la luz.

.

.

.

Ahora estaba en un bosque nevado, tan nevado que el único color que se distinguía era el de la nieve. Contemplé los gigantescos árboles, los finísimos copos de nieve cayendo, la delgada y débil neblina que provenía del clima gélido, la nada misma. Cuando me percaté, el dolor en mi pecho se había agudizado tan repentinamente que me hizo caer al suelo y quedar de rodillas. Intenté no hacerlo, pero no pude evitar llorar y quejarme de dolor. Me arrastré por la nieve hasta llegar a una charca congelada, soplé aire caliente en mi mano y la pasé por el hielo para quitar la capa de nieve.

Entonces, vi mi propio reflejo, como si fuera un espejo.

Era como una niña; mis mejillas rojas y redondas, mi boca pequeña, mis ojos aún con lágrimas, mi cabello fino y brillante, mi vestido color azul cielo y un lazo perfectamente acomodado en mi cabeza del mismo color. Ni Shanghai o Hourai se hallaban a mi lado, y en su lugar había unas muñecas imperfectas y mal hiladas, sin expresión alguna en sus ojos de botón.

Ahora comprendía, esta era yo... de niña. Cuando aún era humana.

.

.

.

—Alice...

Oí una voz en la distancia llamándome. Una voz que transmitía calor, suave y que yo sentía muy familiar.

—Alice, ¿Puedes escucharme?

Busqué con la mirada en todas las direcciones, pero no lograba ver a nadie.

—Alice, ven por favor, aquí estoy...

—Y-yo... No puedo verte. ¿Dónde estás? —pronuncié con miedo—.

—Alice. Estoy justo delante tuyo.

La neblina se aproximó lenta hacía mi. Cerré los ojos, mis mejillas y mi boca estaban tan heladas que quemaba, dolía.

Cuando abrí uno de mis ojos vi otro color. "Rojo", pensé.

¿Rojo? Alguien vestía de rojo delante de mí, su cabello se confundía con la nieve, su sonrisa era dulce, y extendía una mano para que yo la tomara.

Tomé su mano, y sonreí también. Detrás de ella podía ver sus alas. Tres pares de alas enormes, majestuosas, perfectas.

—Ma... Mamá... — susurré sin dejar de sonreír— .

Ella no dijo nada, sólo me miraba y sonreía y repetía mi nombre, una, dos, tres veces... Me extendió ambos brazos y cerró sus ojos.

No lo dudé un segundo, a pesar del dolor, me levanté de la nieve y salí corriendo. Caí entre sus brazos, me aferré a ella con devoción, mis pequeñas manos dentro de las suyas me hacían sentir segura. Quería quedarme así para siempre.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, te extrañé tanto! — gritaba emocionada— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Yo... ¡Yo tenía mucho miedo!

No podía creérmelo yo misma, mi madre había vuelto, luego de años de tanta soledad, ella estaba aquí, abrazándome, diciendo mi nombre una tras otra vez, sonriendo solo para mí.

...

...

...

Al cabo de unos minutos, mi madre me soltó, me tomó de los hombros y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vi su rostro serio. Un rostro que difícilmente recordaba, puesto que ella vivía con una sonrisa.

Me asusté.

—Alice, tienes que ayudarme. — dijo, y comenzó a caminar dándome la espalda y alejándose de mí— .

—¿A-ayudarte? Claro, sí. Voy a ayudarte... Siempre... siempre lo he hecho, ¿no es así mamá?

Ella giró su cabeza, me miró a los ojos y siguió caminando.

—¿Mamá? ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté, y comencé a seguirla—.

Ella iba acelerando el paso, más y más rápido. Yo solo me concentraba en seguirla, y así volvimos a aquel sitio oscuro de antes. Cada vez iba más adelante de mí y su figura se iba haciendo más pequeña. Monstruos con un solo ojo y hadas con aspecto demoníaco pasaban entre nosotras, cada vez aumentaban más en número, me entorpecían el paso, y uno de ellos me hizo caer.

Al levantarme, mi madre ya no estaba a mi vista.

—¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mamá! ¡Oye, mamá, me dejaste atrás!

Me estaba desesperando, y corrí cada vez más rápido mientras no dejaba de llamarla, mis lágrimas caían y el dolor aumentaba.

...

...

...

Volví a ver su silueta de espaldas, y suspiré de felicidad.

Cuando llegué hacía ella, extendí mi mano para tocar su espalda y preguntarle que estaba sucediendo, pero... desapareció justo entre mis dedos, como si fuese humo.

Me horroricé, y antes de poder reaccionar, sentí una presencia detrás de mí.

!

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tal va todo, ze?

Aún sin girarme, yo sabía perfectamente quién estaba a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta, y ambas nos desafiamos con la mirada. Su túnica de talla grande y color púrpura, su sombrero de maga barata, su cabello dorado mal arreglado... su malévola sonrisa excitada, llena de júbilo y ansiedad y... sus ojos color miel, atrapantes, magnéticos, atemorizantes al mismo tiempo.

Abrí mi boca, pero las palabras tardaron en salir.

—Tú... Mi mamá... ¿Dónde..? —balbuceé apretando los dientes y mis puños—.

—¡Anda, anda! —dijo con voz infantil mostrando los dientes, se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano— ¡Ven a jugar conmigo!

—Yo... no... —intenté decir, pero ya estaba tomada de su mano y viendo su espalda mientras caminábamos rápidamente—.

Me vi sumergida en el color de sus ropas, ese color violeta como el veneno, lo miraba y mientras intentaba ordenar mi cabeza un poco y entender que sucedía. ¿Acaso... esas personas, habían vuelto para pelear con mamá otra vez? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando esta vez? No comprendía nada.

...

...

...

Choqué con su espalda y me sobé la nariz. Ella se dió la vuelta, estaba seria.

Me abrazó.

De la nada, me llevó contra ella y me abrazaba con fuerza, como si temiera perderme, como si yo fuera a huir. Quería zafarme, sin embargo no hacía esfuerzo para salirme. ¿Acaso me gustaba su abrazo? Era diferente al de mamá, pero no por eso era horrible. No, sí. Lo era, era horrible. Tan horrible que me hizo arrugar la nariz.

—¿Por qué me estás abrazando? —pregunté con fastidio—.

Pero no escuché nada. No decía absolutamente nada.

...

Una paz me envolvió a medida que pasaban los segundos mientras me abrazaba. La puntada en mi pecho parecía no haber estado nunca allí. Ni siquiera la desesperación de que mamá se haya ido parecía interrumpirnos ahora.

¿Por qué? Si hay algo que yo sabía, es que yo la odiaba. Odiaba a esta persona que ahora se encontraba abrazándome con fuerza. La odiaba con todo mi corazón. La aborrecía, quería que no existiera, deseaba hacerla desaparecer.

Pero, ahora mismo, ninguno de estos rencorosos sentimientos florecían. Estaba atrapada en una confusión tal que empecé a respirar con dificultad.

Esto no podía suceder.

Apreté mis ojos y llevé mis manos a su estómago para empujarla y que me soltara, pero ella no lo hacía. La empujaba con más fuerza, pero era inútil.

Levanté mi cabeza y la miré, furiosa.

!

Su aspecto había cambiado.

Era más alta que yo, su vestido y su sombrero ahora eran del color de la noche, pero su cabello seguía siendo un desastre, su sonrisa con fiereza y sus ojos no habían cambiado en lo absoluto.

Ella había crecido, pero yo seguía como una pequeña.

Nos mirábamos una a la otra, y su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más.

¿Por qué me sonreía de esa manera tan feliz? Me llenaba de ira.

—Oy, es un clima agradable, ze.

¿Que significaba eso? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Mi mamá... ¿Qué le hiciste? —pregunté seria—.

—¡Ah! Es cierto... Debo matarla. —soltó riendo—.

!

Mi rostro se crispó de horror y enfado.

—Bueno, debo irme. —dijo, y tomó su escoba de no sé donde y se montó en ella— Pero antes... Bueno, ya sabes, que debo eliminarte, da ze.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sin elevar la voz—.

—¡Adiós! ¡Que tengas lindos sueños! —y me apuntó con un extraño objeto que llevaba en una sola mano—.

Mis ojos se iluminaron.

—¡MASTER SPARK!

Una luz brillante, más brillante que mirar el sol de frente, me cegó y sentí el final de algo.

Mi final.

...

...

...

...

...

...Algo me sacudía el hombro con una pequeña cantidad de fuerza, pero que parecía ser toda la fuerza que pudiera utilizar. Abrí mis ojos débilmente que se encontraban pegoteados a causa de las lágrimas que seguramente habían estado saliendo hace bastantes horas. Veía las luz que entraba por la ventana muy borrosa, y también pude ver unos pequeños ojos que me miraban con preocupación y ansiedad al mismo tiempo.

Me levanté de un sobresalto, emitiendo un pequeño alarido que quedó atrapado dentro de mi garganta y acabó no saliendo. Miré las sábanas, intentando calmarme a mi misma. Luego, miré a Shanghai, que no dejaba de observarme.

—Shanghai... —pronuncié con voz cansada—.

Shanghai se acercó a mi y me abrazó la mejilla. Yo sonreí y tomé su pequeño cuerpo con una de mis manos y lo apreté más contra mi rostro.

—Tranquila, estoy bien. —le dije con voz suave—.

Ella se separó de mí, voló alejándose fuera de la cama y me señaló la puerta.

—¿Ah? ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? Claro que puedes ir, pero primero ayúdame a preparar un poco de té, ¿quieres?

Shanghai negó con la cabeza y volvió a señalar la puerta. Yo la miré confundida. ¿Querría que yo saliera también? Raro, ella sabía perfectamente que a mi no me gustaba salir en estos horarios fuera de casa, ni siquiera a la puerta.

—No sé que quieres. No entiendo. —le respondí estirándome—.

Entonces, ella se acercó a la ventana y señalaba repetidamente con impaciencia.

Oí el sonido de la puerta. No un crujido normal, ni el ruido del viento colándose por las grietas de la madera. Era, el sonido de un golpe. El sonido de una visita.

Abrí los ojos como platos y pensé rápido. ¿Quién podría ser? Desde que vivía aquí, en esta parte tan oculta del bosque, jamás nadie se atrevió siquiera a aparecerse por las cercanías de mi casa.

Me salí de la cama llena de duda, y abrí un poco la cortina de la ventana para intentar bien quién era, pero no podía ver nada.

La puerta volvió a escucharse.

Suspiré nerviosa, y miré a Shanghai para sentirme mejor. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Tomé una bocanada de aire y miré el suelo intentando recuperar la compostura. Pensé "tranquila Alice, tú puedes hacerlo. Es una oportunidad para que al fin logres socializar con alguien".

Me dirigí la puerta, pero justo antes de tocar el picaporte recordé que hasta hacía dos minutos estaba durmiendo. Corrí al baño, me miré en el espejo, refregué un poco mis ojos con agua y me acomodé el cabello. Bien. Lista.

Volví a suspirar, sonreí, miré a Shanghai para que me diera su aprobación de que estaba bien, y entonces, abrí la puerta.

.

.

.

Y luego...

La ví.

La vi a ella.

...

—¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¡Siento molestar! Creí que no había nadie en casa... ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Marisa Kirisame, al parecer somos vecinas. ¡Vecinas, da ze! ¿No es eso genial? ¿Puedo pasar? —dijo, y me extendió su mano—.

.

.

.

Esto... no podía estar sucediendo.


End file.
